Ace Nukem
· Ace Nukem ' By Strider Kage in RIFTs characters that have been created · Edit Doc · Delete ' ''' '''Name: Ace Nukem Race: Human O.C.C.: '''Nuker '''Level: 1 Alignment: Anarchist Age: 22 Ht: 6’6” Wt: 250lbs Gender: '''Male '''P.S.: 35 P.P.: 30 P.E.: 44 Spd: 75 P.B.: 24 I.Q.: 20 M.E.: 30 M.A.: 24 H.P.: 170 S.D.C.: 430 M.D.C.: 600 I.S.P.: N/A P.P.E.: Chi: 88 Save vs. Poison & Magic: +10 Charm/Impress 70% Skill Bonuses: +6% Save vs. Coma/Death: 69% Trust/Intimidate: 80% Save vs. Psychic attack/Insanity: +10 Save Vs. Pain: +16 Save Vs. Poison/Magic: +10 Save vs. HF: +16 Spd: of X 20 = yards per minute (1500) x .681818181818 = mph (51.14) yards per 15 seconds (375) yards per second (25) Combat Stats: P: 15 D/AD: 17 S: 15 R/AR/B: 10 A: 8 Int: 4 Damage: 22 Vault is a skill where the character runs, gains enough acceleration over a certain obstacle and uses either a hand or foot to “vault” over the obstacle. Timing is critical in the use of a vault but it can propel the character either up to gain a hand or foothold, or over an obstacle that a character without this skill cannot climb. Like several skills the GM requires a 1D20 roll to determine a successful vault;18 for a difficult vault, 14 for a tough vault, 12 for a standard vault, 8 for a mediocre vault and 4 for an easy vault. A failed vault means not climbing it, and being trapped or requiring successive attempts. Vaults can be attempted once per melee action unless there is a failure; then it costs three melee actions before the next Vault can be attempted (hope you have the climbing skill if you need to climb fast). Body Throw: While usually used on a cooperative partner, this judo-type flip can be used on an opponent, doing 1D6 damage, plus the victim loses initiative and one attack that melee (Note: The tumbler must be weaponless, using both hands to grab his opponent and throw/flip him to the ground). Leap: 18 feet high + 6fft 4 inches per level of experience with precision landing. Leap: '''22 feet long + 6ft 6 inches per level of experience with precision landing. Fearless of Heights '''Special O.C.C. Abilities: 1. Super Endurance: Add 4D6X10 SDC, 4D6 HP, 2D6 to PE, and the nuker has an AR of 12. Can carry and lift either three times more than a normal person of equivalent PS and PE or what his Superhuman PS could support, whichever is more, lasting 25 times longer without fatiguing. Can ''' '''remain alert and at full efficiency for up to five days without sleep. Generally only needs 6 hours of sleep a day. Skin and Hair always have a very bronzed look. Also, immune to Radiation and its ill effects. Also, if using anything from NS&S, the Chi of a Nuker is double normal.' ' 2. Heightened Mental Endurance: Double ME 20, and is +6 to save vs. Horror Factor, and Pain. Never shows ANY revulsion toward violence, bloodshed, torture or ANYTHING. ' '''3. Increased Reflexes: Add 1D6 to PP, add +1 to Strike, Parry, and Dodge, +2 on initiative, and add 1 attack per melee. ' '''4. Physical Superiority & Psionic Resistance: The character's physical body is naturally strong, healthy, and toned. The character is at the peak level of normal human biology and looks as perfect as a human might be able to get, but is not superhuman unless extraordinary attributes are also possessed. Extraordinary attributes will increase these even further. When adding bonuses from physical skills, change the attributes to the following levels and then add bonuses. Also the character's brain and body are partially masked from psychic influence, giving greater resistance to psychic attacks. Also, the body responds more readily to stimulus, so multiply any Attribute, SDC, or HP bonuses received through physical skills by 150% 1.5. Note that this only applies to Physical skills chosen in the OCC skill section/Scholastic Skills, NOT OCC related or Secondary. The character gains the following: o Add +4 to P.E. (minimum of 20). o Add +2 to P.P. (minimum of 14). o Add +1d4+2 to P.S. (minimum of 18) o Add +1d4+2 to Spd. (minimum of 16). o Add +2d4+2 to P.B. (minimum of 14). o Add +2d6+8 S.D.C.tm (10 to 20) o The character gains a +2 bonus to save vs. psionics, +1 more at levels four, eight, and twelve. Even if the psychic attack takes effect, it only lasts for half the normal duration. Tracking, sensing, and mind reading by psionic means is -30%. Also add +2 to M.E. and +1 vs. possession, mind altering drugs and magic, and non- psionic illusions. This resistance applies to helpful psychic influence as well. Note that physical psionic attacks, like psi- swords and electrokinesis, do full damage. The character can also sense whether a target has psionic powers or is a supernatural creature (30ft range with visual contact). Harm Invulnerable & Supernatural The character's bio- energy is such that his powers and his body are extremely effective against supernatural & invulnerable creatures! This is an equalizer against those who are normally invulnerable. With this ability, all super abilities and hand strikes used by the character do half damage to beings with the Invulnerability major power. In fact, the attacks even do one- third damage to supernatural creatures like vampires and were beasts with limited invulnerability. Also all his attacks do double damage against standard supernatural beings and normal damage against vampires, were creatures, and other limited invulnerability creatures. Weapons of any kind are not affected (unless this power is granted by an Enchanted Weapon, or the character also has a Personal Weapon power). If the targeted being has immunity to energy attacks (like with Energy Absorption) and the character has an energy blast power, the power will still do half damage to the target, except in the cases where you are attacking an APS: Electricity character with electricity or a Control Radiation character with radiation blasts. You can't hurt like with like. The character also gets a special bonus of +8 vs. horror factor and a bonus of +1d4 to four attributes of choice. Combat Instinct & Quickness The character has an extraordinary combat skill. This is enough to turn an untrained character into a capable fighter and transform an experienced combatant into a deadly adversary. Follow this experience chart for the bonuses and abilities - the combat instinct functions like a hand to hand form with bonuses that are added to any fighting style. The character can perform many complex combat maneuvers, but relies more on P.P. bonuses than skill bonuses. Note: This minor ability, unlike Natural Combat Ability, is fully compatible with hand to hand combat skills. A character cannot have both this power and Natural Combat Ability. Your GM wouldn't like that. I've also toned it down to make it more of an enhancement instead of a complete hand- to- hand combat form. The character is extremely swift in melee and grappling combat range. This might be from a heightened awareness, a super- adrenaline surge, a feral nature, etc. The character gains the following: First level knowledge: o Parry, dodge, pull punch, roll with punch, fall, or impact, entangle, and disarm. o Automatic dodge (no bonus). o One hold of choice (see page 68 HU). o Snap kick - 1d6 damage. o Karate kick - 2d4 damage. o +1 melee action at levels one o +2 on initiative at levels one o +4 to dodge (normal). o Automatic dodge, +1 bonus at level one. Add +1 at levels two, five, and nine. o Character can dodge multiple attacks with a single normal dodge. o When knockdown is imminent, the character does not suffer the loss of one melee action and loss of initiative. He loses one melee action or initiative (his choice) so the penalty is effectively halved. Critical knockdown, the loss of two melee actions and initiative, is also reduced to normal knockdown. o At level three the character is fast enough to attack twice for each melee attack! However, these attacks can only be hand attacks (maybe a knife, but no other weapons) and the strike and damage bonuses are halved. One- two punches, double kicks, and punch/ kick combos can be performed. This does not impede automatic parries. Abilities gained with experience: Level 2: +1 on automatic dodge, +2 to entangle. Level 3: +1 melee action, +2 to disarm Level 4: One kick or hold of choice. Level 5: +1 to initiative, +1 to strike, +2 to dodge. Level 6: +2 to parry, body throw/flip (1d6 damage plus knockdown), +2 on initiative. Level 7: One kick or hold of choice, +1 melee action. Level 8: +1 on automatic dodge. Level 9: Critical strike (double damage) or knockout from behind, pick one. Level 10: +1 to initiative. Level 11: One kick or hold of choice, +2 on initiative. Level 12: +1 melee action. Level 13: +1 to disarm and entangle. Level 14: +1 to strike. Level 15: +1 on automatic dodge. Level +16: Add a +1 to any one combat skill (strike, pull punch, entangle, etc.) at each level past 15. 5. Enhanced Healing: Heals 10 times faster than the average human, +25% to save vs. Coma/Death. O.C.C. Skills':'Gymnastics' Acrobatics ''' '''Tumbling Boxing Wrestling Kick Boxing Tai chi Yoga Parkour/Free Running Running Radio: Basic: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. 66% Urban Warfare: Base Skill: 56%/42% + 4% per level of experience. (62/48%) Also included in this skill is the training in sniping specific people that may be concealed in a crowd or holding a hostage as a human shield. In these cases, the Urban Warfare skill can come in pretty handy. Bonuses: +1 to strike with a modern weapon on when sniping. These bonuses can only be used with sniper rifles, bolt action rifles, bows and crossbows.' ' Streetwise - General: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. Add a +15% bonus if the character has Research and or Computer Hacking and/or other Computer-related skills. (81%) Streetwise - Con Games: Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience. Add a +15% bonus if the character has Research and or Computer Hacking and/or other Computer-related skills. (71%) Streetwise - Drugs: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. Add a +15% bonus if the character has Research and or Computer Hacking and/or other Computer-related skills. (76%) Streetwise - Gambling: Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience. Add a +15% bonus if the character has Research and or Computer Hacking and/or other Computer-related skills. (71%) Streetwise - Networks: Base Skill: 15% + 5% per level of experience. Add a +15% bonus if the character has Research and or Computer Hacking and/or other Computer-related skills. (61) Language/ Literacy: (English/Techno-can/Battle/Sign) Base Skill: 55% + 5% per level of experience. (61%) Research: Base Skill: 35% + 5% per level of experience. (51%) W.P. Sharpshooter: (Automatic Pistol, Automatic & Semi-Automatic Rifle, Sub-Machine Gun, Archery and Targeting, Energy Pistol, Energy Rifle) The Bonus Attack: +1 additional shooting melee attack when using that specific weapon for the entire melee round. The Trick Shot: Can fire a traditional two-handed weapon, like a rifle, one handed. Can shoot over his shoulder by holding up a mirror and aiming at the reflection. Accurately shoot while riding a horse or moving vehicle (normally a wild shot), but strike bonuses are half and a called shot is impossible (-8 to strike and strike bonuses do not apply). Shoot accurately while standing on head or hanging upside down; all bonuses applicable. Roll or somersault and come up shooting (normally a wild shot), no bonuses nor penalties to strike; straight roll of the dice. Ricochet shot, can bounce bullets, arrows, sling bullets and other fired projectiles (depending on the specific W.P.) off of one surface and angle the shot in such a way that the projectile ricochets/bounces off and hits a different/second target (inflicts only one pint of damage to the first surface and full damage to the second). This can also be done with laser weapons but the ricocheting surface must be mirrored or highly polished. Glitter Boys are excellent reflective surfaces for performing a ricochet laser shot. Aimed: + 8 to strike. +9 to strike with revolver, +10 to strike when sniping Burst: +4 to strike. Wild: No bonus or penalty. Add a bonus of + 1 to strike for every THREE levels of experience beyond level one. Damage: +4 Weapon Mastery: ''(All Ancient)'' Riposte: A Master can go one better than a simultaneous strike, parrying and striking in response to another's attack. This costs an attack, but is done at full bonuses and cannot be defended against (unless his opponent has an un-engaged paired weapon or is also a master). Example: Master A is using a long sword, while master B is using a Hercules Club. Master A makes his attack, rolling a thirteen (with bonuses). Master B attempts a riposte, rolling a measly 4 for his parry and an 8 for a strike. His opponent parries the riposte with a 12, thus damaging his opponent and protecting himself. On his next attack, Master B swings his club and rolls an 18. Master A ripostes, rolling a thirteen for his parry and a seven for his strike. Master B parries the riposte with an eleven, and Master A is in a world of hurt (did I forget to mention that Master B is a troll... a BIG troll? Oops). Note that both character have used two attacks (one attack and one riposte), but this is only the first sequence of attacks this melee round. Strike: +4 Parry: +5 Iniative: +5 Damage: +4 Attacks: +2 Wilderness Survival: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (61%) Navigation (land): Base Skill: 60% + 5% per level of experience. (76%) Fighter Combat "Elite" Training: '''For use only with Jets, airplanes, this does not include power armors, Veritechs, Space Ships, etc... Two extra attacks per round at level one. +2 to strike (cumulative with other bonuses). +5 to dodge attacks while flying. +3 to dog-fighting rolls (or +15% on d%). Critical strike chance as in pilot's HTH. One additional attack at level five. One additional attack at level ten. '''Flight System Combat: Base Skill: 40% + 5% per level of experience. (56%) Bonuses: +1 attack/action per melee at levels 1, 3, 5, 8 and 11 +2 to dodge when flying. Air-to-Air Combat: Bonus: 10% +2% per level is added to the regular pilot skill. (26%) Jet Fighters: Base Skill: 40% + 5% per level of experience. (56%) Airplane: Base Skill: 50% + 4% per level of experience. (66%) Jet Packs: Base Skill: 42% + 4% per level of experience. (58%) Automobile: Base Skill: 80% + 4% per level of experience. (96%) Automobile: Base Skill: 80% + 4% per level of experience. (96%) Military Hover Vehicle: Base Skill: 50% + 4% per level of experience. (66%) Offensive Driving: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (46%) Tanks and APCs: Base Skill: 50% + 4% per level of experience. (66%) Jump Bike Combat: Another elite skill used for such advance performance vehicles as the Tarantula Jump Bike. Base Skill: 45% + 5% per level of experience. (61%) Bonuses: +1 attack per melee round with bike's weapon systems. Automatic Dodge: +1 to dodge Bike Jump Attack: This attack uses the rockets to have the bike jump in the air and then land on a target. The sensitive rocket controls require a special skill roll'. ' Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. If the skill roll is successful, the pilot can make a normal attack roll (at +1 to strike in addition to normal bonuses) to hit the target. Damage to his opponent is 3D6 M.D. Note: This attack can only be done if there is room to maneuver (open terrain only). (41%) Motorcycle: Base Skill: 60% + 4% per level of experience. (86%) Battle Bike Combat: ''' '''Bonuses: +1 attack when on a Bike. +1 ME, +1 PE, +1d4 PP, +10% Pilot Motorcycle. Special Attack: The "Crush" Either a sideswipe or kick attack, good only against a person on either a one or two wheeled motorcycle. If the attack hits the target the target must make a piloting roll or lose balance and crash their bike. A person with Battle Bike Combat has an additional +5% Pilot Motorcycle only to save against this. The "Crush" it self causes no damage, but a rider still suffers damage from the crash. Prowl: Base Skill: 66% + 8% per level of experience. +30% (+20% when moving slowly) Climbing: Base Skill: 70% + 8% per level of experience. 9+30% Rappelling Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (+30%) '''Sense of Balance: is the ability to maintain grip, hold or footing'' 90% + 5% per level. +40% Climb Rope: 90% + 5% per level of experience. (+30%) Roll: 80%+1% per level of experience. (96%) Cat Leap: 65%+3% per level of experience. (81%) Speed Vault 60%+5% per level of experience. (76%) Monkey Vault at 50%+5% per level of experience. (66%) Revere Vault: at 40%+5% per level of experience. (56%) Superman: at 55%+5% per level of experience. (71%) Dash Vault: 50%+5% per level of experience. (66%) Precision: 45%+5% per level of experience. (61%) Rocket Vault: at 50%+5% per level of experience. (66%) Triple Kong: 40%+5% per level of experience. (56%) Wall Flip: 35% +5% per level of experience. (51%) Rings & Bars: 60% + 3% per level of experience. (76%) Walk Tightrope or High Wire: 60% + 5% per level of experience.(76%) Stilt Walk: 50%+5% per level of experience. (66%) Back Flip and Somersault: Base Skill: 90% + 8% per level +4 to dodge quickly by flipping out of harm's way or over one's opponent. Always ends in a tumble and crouched stance. Like all dodges, it takes place of one attack that melee. However, because the tumbler has flipped a fairly great distance, the attacker also loses one attack, as he must turn around or lunge forward to renew his attack. (106%) Pole Vault: 8 feet for every other level of experience. Base Skill: is 50%+5% per level. Failure means only half the intended height is achieved, or the tumbler has vaulted into a wall or other solid object (2D4 damage). (66%) Oxygen Conservation: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. Sign Language: Base Skill: 60% + 5% per level of experience. (66%) Signal Codes: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (36%) Computer Operation: Base Skill: 60% + 5% per level of experience. (66%) Basic Electronics: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (56%) O.C.C. Related Skills: '' Select two more at level three, and one at levels 6, 9, 12, and 15.. '''Boat: Motor and Hydrofoils: Base Skill: '''55% + 5% per level of experience. (71%) '''Boat: Warships/Patrol Boats: Base Skill: 40% + 4% per level of experience. (66%) Seamanship: Base Skill: 22% + 4% per level of experience. (38%) Ships Small Military: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (81%) Water scooters: Base Skill: 50% + 4% per level of experience. (66%) Water skiing & Surfing: Base Skill: 50% + 4% per level of experience. (66%) Aerial Navigation: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (46%) Navigation (air): Base Skill: 60% + 5% per level of experience. (76%) Navigation (water): Base Skill: 60% + 5% per level of experience. (76%) Read Sensory Equipment: Skill: 40% + 5% per level of experience. (56%) Weapon Systems (General): Base Skill: 60% + 5% per level of experience. (81%) Weapon Systems (Power Armor): Base Skill: 75% + 5% per level of experience. (91%) Weapon Systems (Robots): Base Skill: 75% + 5% per level of experience. (96%) Weapon System (Military): Base Skill: 40% + 5% per level of experience. (61%) Optic Systems: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (56%) Aircraft Mechanics: Basic: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (61%) Automotive Mechanics: Basic: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (61%) Basic Mechanics: Base Skill: 50% + 5% per level of experience. (61%) General Repair and Maintenance: Base Skill: 35% + 5% per level of experience. (46%) Communications: Any Domestic: Any not likely Electrical: Basic Only Espionage: Detect ambush, detect concealment, Intelligence, Sniper, and tracking only +5% Mechanical: Automotive or Aircraft only Medical: First Aid or Paramedic only Military: Any +15% Physical: Any where applicable Pilot: Any +10% Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any +10% Science: Basic Math only Technical: Any WP: Any Wilderness: Any ''Secondary Skills: '' Select 9 secondary skills, without the bonuses listed above Mountaineering: Base Skill: 40% + 5% per level of experience. (46%) Bonuses: +1 P.S. & P.E., +2D6 SDC, +10% to Climb, Climb Rope and Repelling. Spelunking: Base Skill: 55% + 5% per level of experience. (61%) Desert Survival: Base Skill: 50%+5% per level of experience. (56%) Jungle Survival: Base Skill: 45% + 5% per level of experience. (51%) Urban Survival: Base Skill: 35% + 5% per level of experience. (41%) Oceanic Survival: Base Skill: 27% + 3% per level of experience. (33%) Winter Survival: Base Skill: 40% + 5% per level of experience. (46%) Cook: Base Skill: 50% + 8% per level of experience. (56/61%) Oxygen Conservation: Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. (36%) Identify Plants & Fruits: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (31%) Preserve Food: Base Skill: 25% + 5% per level of experience. (31%) Fashion Tools and Weapons: Base Skill: 20% + 5% per level of experience. (26%) Hunting: The skill of killing and preparing an animal for food. Special Bonuses: Add the following bonuses to the appropriate skills: +2% Prowl, +5% Track Animals, +5% Skin Animals, +5% Wilderness Survival, and +5% to Cook the catch only. No base skill.' ' Blind-Fighting: Base Skill: 10% + 5% per level of experience (16%) Contra-gravity Pack: Base Skill: 42% + 4% per level of experience. (48%) Robots and Power Armor: Base Skill: 65% + 5% per level of experience. (71%) Power Armor/Robot Combat Basic '''''Special Martial Arts Form: Advanced Military Arts: Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 16 Years(8 Years as Secondary Martial Art Form) Costume: Standard Karate outfit but with a colored silk sash in place of the belt. Optional cloth wrappings around the wrist-forearm and calve-ankle. Stance: A wide sideways stance with legs almost twice shoulder-width apart. The hands are held high, shoulder level, with one open in a knife-blade position and the other hand closed into a fist. Or hand position varies according to weapon availability. CHARACTER BONUSES: Add 2 to M.E. Add 1 to P.S. Add 1 to P.P. Add 2 to P.E. Add 3 to Spd. Add 20 to S.D.C. COMBAT SKILLS: Attacks per Melee: 5 Escape Moves: Roll With Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance, Leap, Back flip Attack Moves: Leap, Roll, Back flip Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, Parry, Automatic Parry Advanced Defenses: Multiple Dodge, Circular Parry Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Knife Hand, Backhand Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Crescent Kick, Wheel Kick, Backward Sweep, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick) Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick, Flying Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Death Blow, Leap Attack, Body Flip/Throw, Critical Flip/Throw. Holds/Locks: Neck Hold-Choke Weapon Katas: W.P. & Paired & Weapon mastery for All Ancient Weapons, with a + 1 bonus to strike. Modifiers to Attacks: Pull Punch, Knock-Out/Stun, Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Rear. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: Martial Art Powers: Select a total of three (3) Powers from among: Chi mastery, Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Special Katas. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Programs (excluding physical). Languages: English, Sign, Battle Physical: Gymnastics, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Archery. If this is your Primary Martial Art Form then the following other forms can be learned in a shorter time. Taido (5 Years), or Yu-Sool (6 Years), Ch'in-Na (5 Years), or Shao-Lin (6 Years), Jujutsu (3 Years), Te (3 Years). LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES 1st: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Damage, Critical Strike on Natural 20, any small found objects not usually considered a weapon (anything from pencils, to bottles, to credit cards) becomes a 1D6 damage weapon when used in hand-to-hand. Throwing one of these found objects does 1D4 damage. Critical strike with any weapon on a natural 19 or 20. 2nd: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap (Add 4ft to Leap Distance), +1 to Damage with any object. 3rd:+1 to strike with any object, +1 attack per melee. Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening or Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 4th: +1 to Strike. Critical Strike or Knockout from Behind, Found flexible objects (like coat hangers, t-shirts, and plastic bags) can be used for choke attacks (see Combat Section Choke) doing 1D4 damage per melee. 5th: +1 to parry, + 2 to entangle with any object.+1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Critical Strike on Natural 18, 19 or 20. 6th: Select One (2) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, and body hardening and martial art techniques or Body Hardening or Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 7th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Body Flip/Throw (Does 2D6 Damage), +1 to damage with any object. +1 attack per melee.. 8th: +1 Attack per Melee, :+1 to strike with any object.. 9th: Add One (1) Zenjorike Power, Critical Strike on Natural 18 or better. 10th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Select one (1) additional martial art power from body hardening or martial art techniques. 11th:+1 to parry, + 1 to entangle. Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, and Body Hardening and Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 12th: +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to damage with any object, +1 attack per melee.. 13th: :+1 to strike with any object., Add One (1) Zenjorike Power. 14th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Body Rip/Throw, Death Blow on roll of Natural 20. 15th: +1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Select one (1) additional martial art power from body hardening and martial art techniques.. Special Martial Abilities: Poison Hand TechniqueNOTE: The character must already have the death blow ability to take this ability. However, to even have a successful strike requires a roll of 14+ with bonuses, and the attacking character can neither dodge nor roll, only parry. Unsuccessful death blows that are not parried or dodged, inflict 1D4 damage plus bonuses to SDC. Successful death blows inflict the following (roll percentile): blows also have a 30% chance of instant coma and possible death within 1D6 minutes, except for snake hand to the eyes 01-20 Dragon claw to the throat. Crush and tear out throat. (1D6+damage bonuses)*4 to hit points. Additional 4 hit points lost per minute. Equivalent to double critical damage and shock.21-40 Crane forearm to the temple. Potentially lethal if the attacker breaks the temporal bone. 1D6+ damage bonuses)*2 to head SDC and another half of that to hit points. Speed, attacks, and skills reduced by 25%. Equivalent to medium injury and shock.41-60 Tiger palm to the nose. Drive the cartilage into the brain. (1D6+damage bonuses)*3 to hit points. Additional 2D6 hit points lost per minute. Equivalent to triple heavy injury and shock.61-80 Snake hand to the eyes (or crane hand or mantis hand etc.). Poke out the eyes. (1D4+damage bonuses)*2 to hit points. Additional 2 hit points lost per minute. Blindness with all its penalties! 50% chance of irreparable damage to the eyes. Equivalent to triple medium injury and shock.81-100 Panther paw to throat. Crush the throat. (1D6+damage bonuses)*3 to hit points. Double medium injury and shock. the other hand, you can just use the table for normal death blows... Dirty Tactics: This is a catch-all category that covers everything from throwing dirt in your opponent's eye to stabbing him in the foot with a fork. Every Game Master handles special, out-of-the-ordinary attacks in a different fashion, but these are my recommendations: 1. Dirt in the Eye: This is the typical "pick up a handful of dirt and throw it in his eye" move. Requires a strike roll of 15 or better. If successful, the opponent is stunned, losing one action, and suffers a -4 to all combat rolls until he gets his eyes washed. 2. Hit to the Groin: This can be performed with the hands, knees, feet, clubs, or whatever. Requires a strike roll of 13. If successful, the victim must roll a saving throw versus pain of 13 or better. If the saving throw fails, the victim loses initiative and two attacks. Inflicts 1D4 + Strike type damage. 3. Eye Gouge: This is an attempt to plunge one of your thumbs into the opponent's eyes. Requires a strike roll of 14. If successful, the opponent must roll a saving throw versus pain, or be incapacitated for 1D4 melee rounds. He will be blind in that eye for 3D6 hours, and there is a 75% chance of permanent blindness. Inflicts 1D6 damage. 4. Nose Bite: This is an attempt to bit the tip of the opponent's nose off. Requires a strike roll of 16. If successful, the victim will be stunned for 1D4 melee rounds, losing initiative and two attacks, and he will suffer a -3 penalty to all actions. Inflicts only 1D3 damage, but bleeds at twice the normal rate. 5. Foot Stomp: This is simply bringing your foot down on the opponent's arch. Requires a strike roll of 14. If successful, the victim is reduced to 75% normal Speed., loses initiative and one action for 1D4 melee rounds. There is a 25% chance that the foot will be broken, in which case, the penalties remain until it is healed. Inflicts 1D6 damage. Instant StandThe character is able to deftly return to his feet after being knocked down. He loses no actions when he is the victim of a knock-down attack. Ground FightingThe character has been trained to fight from the ground. He loses no actions when he is the victim of a knock-down attack, unless he chooses to get up, and he can attack from the ground with no penalty. Deception (also an invisibility technique) Ninjutsu, Capoeira. Drunken Style Kung Fu and even Aikido will use feints and deceptive body movements to gain advantage over an opponent. Any martial art can incorporate deceptive techniques, if the instructor is willing to teach them (or even knows how), Deception is not necessarily a sinister thing — it’s just another way of manipulating an opponent, and isn’t that what all martial arts are about? A character with this power may use it at any time, at no cost in actions. He weaves the deceptions into his normal movements. By spending three (3) Chi, once per melee, he can force his opponent to make an attribute check vs. his ME. (attempt to roll under it on a D20; 20 automatically fails). If the attribute check fails, the opponent has a -2 to dodge or parry any of the martial artist’s techniques that round. More Chi must be spent and new attribute checks must be made each melee round. The martial artist may affect as many people as he is in hand to hand combat with, at multiple Chi costs. Tamashiwara(“Art of Breaking”): This is the Ninjas & Super spies’ version of Breaking boards, bricks, ice, wood or bones, and eventually, glass —it makes no difference to this character what it is; they are likely to break it. Characters practice breaking wood, bricks, stones, ice and glass , and they use their fists, feet, elbows, knees and even foreheads. However, this skill goes beyond looking for the weak point in a target. In this kind of attack the AR. and S.D.C. of the object are irrelevant because the martial artist is really breaking the Chi of the object. The character actually learns to break the Chi of an object—which occurs the moment before impact. This ability does not burn up any additional attacks or actions. It is an addition to a normal attack, but it has varying modifications to combat depending on the outcome. A natural roll to strike is necessary and depending on what the character is trying to break (living beings or inanimate objects), effects will vary. Against inanimate objects, a roll of 1 to 4 will mean the object was not broken and instead the character takes full damage, instead of the object! A roll of 5-13 means the object takes half damage and the character takes half damage, but at least the object breaks. This usually happens when the Chi of the object is broken upon impact, instead of breaking it right before impact. A roll of 14-20 is perfect shot—the character breaks the object no problem, without taking damage! It does not matter how much damage was inflicted, the desired effects were achieved (broken in half, has a hole in it, shattered, etc.). Nor does an objects A.R. matter (this includes natural A.R.’s as well) this ability completely bypasses them. Using this skill on living beings is particularly deadly. A roll of 1 to 4 means the character only did normal damage (if a natural A.R., then effects are unchanged—treat it as if the character did not use this skill). A roll of 5-13 means the character did double the normal damage (if a natural A.R., then the character bypasses it and does full normal damage to the character, but takes none themselves). A roll of 14-20 means a perfect shot, the victim takes double the normal damage direct to Hit Points (effects are unchanged with a natural A.R.). This ability may only be used once per melee, because it strains the character and if the roll (against either) was 1 to 4, they lose their next available initiative. Also, this ability can only be used as the characters attack; it may not be used with Combo Parry/Attack (or Dodge /Attack), Power Parry or any Attack Modifications. If find weakness and iron hand is also possessed then always breaks objects with no damage to character using tamashiwara.' '''When attacking another person; A roll of 14 or higher means successfully punching or kicking another human being inflicting double damage (plus damage bonus) directly to hit points (not SDC) +1d4x10 to power punch. Body Training: A very hard and harsh method to train that involves taking various attacks with full damage without defending. The character will stand still and attempt to keep bearing while being punched, kicked or hit with weapons so their body becomes resistant to the effects of physical attacks. The characters’ body becomes as tough as a rock able to take lots of damage. Add 1D4×10+40 S.D.C., 6D6 Hit Points and +4 to save vs. pain. Endurance Training: Those who train in this method attempt to master the effects of fatigue and physical strain that the human body can withstand. This kind of training involves pushing and pushing oneself above and beyond normal limits of the human body. Characters will train and train until they can no longer lift their arms and pass out from exhaustion and when they wake up they will train some more. This characters capacity for endurance is almost supernaturally high—they fatigue at only 1/10 the usual, and their strength is considered “Extraordinary.” Add +2 to P.S. and +1 to P.E. Stubborn OxStubborn Ox allows the Martial Artist to withstand incredible amounts of damage. It cost 10 Chi to activate and it lasts for ten rounds. While active the martial Artist is IMMUNE TO DEATH BLOW instead they do damage as a critical strike. The Martial Artist also gets 50 S.D.C. while the power is active. After being reduced to 0 H.P. while under the affects of this power the martial Artist can save vs. pain (base 10 this martial Art form only) to remain upright and continue to fight. If still below 0 H.P. at the end of this powers effect treat as if the Martial Artist was a 0 H.P. for the purposed of save vs. Coma/death. Iron Hand or Kanshu: This is the development of the ‘Penetration Hand,” a toughened hand that will not take dam age from hitting hard objects. This training focuses on making the hands stronger and able to withstand lots of impact, so that the character may deliver more powerful attacks with the bare hands. Training is long and continuous as the ability to strike things without sustaining damage gets harder and harder. The hands are plunged into barrels of rice, then sand, then pebbles. This constant training toughens the hands enormously. The end result being that the character can hit nearly anything and not take any damage him/herself. They can also do things like pick up hot coals with their bare hands Bonuses: +2 to P.S., +15 to Damage on all hand strikes regardless of form, and +5 to SDC +2d2 +2 to power punch, and also lower the treat the characters hand attacks as if it were a P.V. of 2.. ''Note: Combined with Tamashiwara (see Martial Art Techniques), a martial artist can break things with hand strikes and take no damage, even when failing a roll and never fails to break an object, when using hand attacks!. '' Kick Training Practice or Chagi: Focusing on precision, accuracy, speed and the power of Leg Attacks is what this training is all about. Repeated kicks at all heights. The character develops the flexibility to do the “splits,” to kick straight up over the head, and to jump up, kick something directly overhead, and return to a standing position. Training is considered complete when the character can do the splits and control their kicks to the point of being able to stop their foot a centimeter short of impact and hold it. Bonuses: +2 to strike and +15 to damage on all kick attacks regardless of form and + 3D6 to Speed +10 feet to leap distance and the character can hit fist size targets without any penalties +2d6x2 to power kick. '''Hand Practice: ' Repeated punches from every position and at every angle possible. This develops the strength of the hands and the flexibility of the arms. Bonuses: +2 to Strike and +1 to Damage on all hand attacks and a +2 to Parry. Hidden Weapons (Lesser) Cost: 3 Chi per summons. Requirements: Chi Control. With this skill the user can hide and summon 11 major item/weapon per level experience. and 55 smaller/lesser items per level experience in a pocket dimension or subspace and summon them at will(counts as 1 melee attack/action). They will appear instantly in his hands and does not require and action. The character also has the fast draw skill when dealing with summoning any summoned weapons. These items are fixed and cannot be changed without several weeks of training. Roll half martial arts analysis skill once per week. A success indicated you have learned to store a specific item in a particular "place" in subspace(normally the “place” is located so where around the persons body so it can easily be reached). NOTE: Magical items/weapons & projectile weapons count as a major item. Non-magical items/weapons count as lesser items. Butterfly Kiss Cost: 30 Chi per base transfer Requirements: Must be able to channel Chi. Permanent statistic change: +50 S.D.C. /H.P. /M.D.C. Through this method the martial artist is able to translate chi energy directly into kinetic energy and apply in to an object. The lightest touch can carry the energy of a truck. This is of limited use when used directly on people or creatures of large mass. The energy is applied to the object as a whole and cannot be applied to part of an object such as a hand or appendage. If this is attempted the energy will be distributed to the entire object. An example of this is applying the technique to a person's hand, the energy will be evenly distributed throughout the subject's body and the entire body will be moved in the direction it was applied. It can be applied directly to objects such as guns, swords, and other parts not an integral part of a larger mass. To a martial artist trained to take falls this is merely a method to put lesser skilled opponents in their place. When used on those without such capabilities or indirectly applied through missiles it can be a deadly technique. The initial transfer does no damage do to the entire mass being given a kinetic charge. When the object impacts with another is where true danger lies. Each level of experience the character may impart up to 3,000 Joules of Kinetic energy to an object. Impact with another rigid body will cause 1d10 per 3000 Joules. Successfully rolling with the impact/fall will reduce the damage to 1/4. When carefully applied by the martial artist it is possible to partially, or completely negate the effects of an external impact. Chestnut Fist Cost: 10 Chi per melee round (15 sec). Requirements: Must be able to channel Chi, minimum 25 PP, minimum of 7 attacks. Permanent statistic change: triple speed attribute, +4 to PP; +2 to dodge, +3 to parry & strike; two additional melee attacks(plus 1 additional attack every 3rd level of Exp from the level they learned this) & auto parry. This is also a technique which involved a complete speed training regimen, in some ways it is the antithesis of the "Breaking Point". Once the character gets his speed up to the minimum required the training is simple. Toss several dozen chestnuts into an open fire and grab them out without getting burned. If you succeed you have achieved the basic chestnut fist. This gives you Automatic paired weapons with bare hands and any weapon proficiencies known, and an additional +1d6MDC/HP per level of Exp. With further training it is possible to parry or catch projectiles up to and including bursts. This also includes shrapnel (such as caused by the Breaking Point). The basic technique including the preliminary speed training takes 1d6 weeks unless 1/10 martial arts analysis is rolled. This was meant to be a bare handed technique, however with practice this speed technique could be applied to weapons (roll 1/10 martial arts analysis each week per weapon). Stinging Fist Cost: N/A Requirement: Chi Mastery, Chestnut Fist. Permanent statistic change: Auto-dodge, +4 to PP, +2 to dodge, +3 to parry & strike, two additional melee attacks. The training for this technique is painful. A hive of bees or hornets is smashed to the ground at the trainee's feet. The trainee must stun the insects while avoiding being stung. Each week the martial artist rolls 1/10 martial arts analysis success means the technique has been mastered. This technique was designed to further increase a person’s speed & reaction time in combat. Breaking Point Cost: 20 Chi. Requirements: Must be able to channel Chi, minimum 25 PE. Permanent statistics change: +10 PS, +6 PE, -2PP, 1d6x10 M.D.C. /H.P./S.D.C. per level of character(this is in addition to what the character normally receives). Minus 3 attacks. Damage reduction: -1d6 points of damage per level of Exp times 10 MDC/HP. this is a technique originally used for mining. Merely touching objects like a rock, ceramic, steel, etc. caused it to explosively shatter. The theory behind this is that everything has a breaking point or a point where it is weakest. By sensing this point, touching it and channeling Chi in a certain way into this point the object is violently disrupted. The training for this technique is ingenious. The trainee is hung from a rope while tied up like a mummy, with only his arm sticking out. Meanwhile an approximately 10 ton boulder is swung at the victim…er… trainee. The trainee must find the breaking point of the boulder or be smashed by the boulder. This serves two purposes, one since it is very rare to succeed on the first few tries each impact toughens the character's body making more resistant to impact and damage for the next attempt. It is quite common to be knocked unconscious on the first few tries. People who do not have sufficient control over their Chi and who do not meet the minimum requirements are will most likely die if they attempt this training. If some talented freak of nature were to actually succeed in the first few tries the second purpose of this training would be demonstrated. Without the toughening up process the boulder will explosively shatter and the trainee will take full damage at ground zero. Said talented freak of nature would be wise to just sit back and let him/herself be pounded by the boulder and concentrate his/her Chi on getting more resistant to damage. Training takes 1d6 week, unless 1/10 martial arts analysis skill is rolled. The effect of this technique is awesome but has limitations. Most living creatures are soft and does not fracture in this manner, however robots, armor, most walls, floors and so on are rigid enough to explode quite nicely. Sentient rock creatures, magic object and other borderline creatures roll a save versus magic 12 or less, or suffer normal damage. The attack counts as two actions. Any creature within 5 ft of the blast point receives 1/5 damage. The character takes no damage from this technique. Masters of this technique are MDC in MDC type environments. Variants: There are rumors that it might be possible to strike a breaking point in one place and if calculated correctly it may cause a chain reaction or travel along a "fault" to take effect at another place. This is unverified and would take extra-ordinary skill (1/10 martial arts analysis and GM approval). Standard Equipment Carried:' '' A tent, A week’s ration, A Bed Roll, A set of dress clothing, 5 sets of Tight fitting shorts/Cut-offs and Tank Top/Vest for everyday wear. Dimensional Backpack to hold everything/w 40 pouches Dimensional Utility harness/w 40 pouches to hold everything Dimensional Utility belt /w 40 pouches to hold everything '''Heavily Modified Tarantula Combat Jump Bike (indestructible) Height: 4’1” Width: 3’10” Length: 8’7” Weight: 1ton Max Speed: 400 mph Cruise Speed: 200 mph Brake: 100- 0 75ft (2 act) Accelerate: 0 – 100 75ft (2 actions) 2 man seater Jump: (jump jets 3) 9ft/mph or x2 SPD high and x3 SPD long Power System: twin micro fusion (40year life each) with a TW backup EMP hardened, Sonic Screen, Gravidic Dampeners, Inertia Dampeners, Kinetic Dampeners, Multi-Gyroscopic Balancers, D-Phase Force Field (1hour duration), 2000 MDC Pilot Bubble Multi-Phase Force Field, Voice Activated Telemetry Helmet /w Manual Controls, PC 8000 HBC, Concealed Dimensional Pocket Storage Compartment (3’x3’x3’ 1ton cap) under the seat, Nano Chameleon Color System: 1 minute to change color pattern +30% to camouflage skill and to hide, DNA/Audio/Optical/Anti Mechano-link/ Tele-mechanics Thief proof Locks and Alarms Twin Phase Beam Blasters (disguised as Green Lasers): Damage: 1d20x20/blaster +5 strike Range: 6000ft 180 degree radius Payload: unlimited ammo draws from fusion power system Twin Turreted Black Laser: Damage: 1d20x10 +5stk Range: 6000ft 180 degree radius Payload: Unlimited ammo draws from fusion power system Smoke Screen: Range: 50’x50’x50’ area +10dodge & +5strike, -5 to parry dodge or strike user, Duration: 2D4 Minutes Payload: 200 shot Oil Slick: Range: 50’area -6 Parry/dodge/strike 30% chance slip with every move, -25% sense of balance, takes d4 melee actions to get up again, 30% chance of failure, vehicles: -10% control roll/ 10 mph, Duration: 2d4 minutes, Payload: 200shot (NOTE: can turn into a bracelet when not needed) (1) EAW-106 Plasma Assault Rifle (Marina O'Leary): Standard Rifle of the Universal Technocracy issued to all troopers using the Predator body armor and virtually any personnel in any circumstance in need of a general-purpose rifle. Durable, reliable, and deadly, and exceptionally energy-efficient. The plasma bursts have such extreme range because they are encapsulated in electromagnetic fields when fired. This weapon is already in production and for sale on Rifts Earth. Weight: Rifle weighs 18.7 lbs (8.5 kg) with integral Bayonet and sight. Bipod Mount weighs 5.5 lbs (2.5 kg) Mega-Damage: Plasma Rifle: 6D6 per shot. Vibro-Bayonet (Retractable): 1D6 for a slash or a stabbing attack. S.D.C. Damage: Plasma Rifle: 4D6x10 or 8D10x10 (Selectable) Rate of Fire: Once every second for Mega-Damage setting; Four round bursts (+8 to strike, but with only one the bursts during the damage of one.) for SDC mode, per second. Maximum Effective Range: 1 mile in all modes (1.6 km) Payload: One Extended E-Clip is the standard and only available ammunition for the Rifts Earth version, with the following ammo capacity: SDC (Low setting): 2,000 shots. SDC (High Setting): 1,000 shots. MDC: 30 Shots. Bonuses: +6 to hit any target at any range within the maximum effective range when using sight and bipod in addition to any other normal bonuses. Cost: 50,000 credits. (1) Heckler & Koch Meteor Railgun: ' This railgun was specifically made for use in space. Railguns are very powerful weapons, and are more difficult to defend against than pure energy weapons, but in space they have a large disadvantage due to the recoil that they produce. A combatant must be secured to a large object, or have special software that allows his suits thrusters to compensate for the recoil. Securing oneself is not always possible, and the thrusters in a suit are usually not powerful enough to compensate immediately for the recoil of a large railgun, resulting in a "rocking" effect when the weapon is fired. Needless to say, this is hardly conductive to better accuracy. The Meteor railgun bypasses these disadvantages through its design: It looks a lot like a Bazooka, and is in fact held like one too. At the back of the railgun is a small but powerful high-impulse thruster, mounted on a powered movable base. Every time that the gun fires the thruster immediately counters the recoil it generates. Since the weapons firing rate and the thruster have been carefully balanced, there is none of the rocking effect normally encountered when the thrusters of a suit compensate for recoil. In addition to the thruster the railgun is equipped with its own laser targeting system, microchips, and a datalink to the users suit. The user can select several modes of fire: Normal, Planet, and Deadeye. When fired in normal mode the gun simply counters recoil and holds the gun steady. When fired in Planet mode the gun compensates recoil as if in a 1 G gravity field and atmosphere. When fired in Deadeye mode the gun uses its laser targeting and the datalink to the wearers suit (more specifically its radar) to identify a targets size and distance. According to this the gun swivels the thruster to disperse the burst it fires into a shotgun-like pattern for maximum hit probability for a target that size and at that range. The drawback is that the damage done is less, because of the dispersal of the burst. The first unit to be supplied with the gun was the detachment of SAS personnel who served aboard the De Ruyter class Destroyer. Overall consensus was that the guns were "Capable of hitting a soda can in a different la grange point". The soldiers were less pleased with the guns handling in a atmosphere, saying that "the thruster made enough noise to awaken the dead". This Rail gun was the standard weapon for all of the Space Predator power armors on board of the De Ruyter. The rail gun fires 2 millimeter darts of depleted Uranium at a huge speed but moderate rate, so each burst lasts nearly a second. For normal use the ammo is supplied by a drum wich is bolted to the powered armor of the user. Reaction mass for the thruster is supplied by the same drum, and through the same chute through which the darts are supplied. Each drum holds enough ammo and reaction mass for 40 bursts. Power is supplied by the users powered armor. In a emergency the gun can be fed by a clip, wich holds power, ammo and reaction mass for 4 bursts. Model: Heckler & Koch Meteor MK1 Railgun (space) Purpose: Assault Weight: 230 lbs. (104 kg) Mega Damage: 2D4 X 10 per burst of 50 darts, 1D4 X 10 + 10 per burst in Deadeye mode. Rate of Fire: Equal to the Shooters Hand to Hand attacks (usually 4 or 5). Burst and sprays not possible. Maximum Effective Range: 5,000 feet (1,520 m) in an earthlike atmosphere and 32,000 feet (12,160 meters) in space Payload: 2000 round drum for 40 bursts, or one 200 round clip for 4 bursts. Special Features: Due to construction has +1 bonus to strike in space. When engaged Deadeye Targeting system gives a total bonus of +4 to strike in space. Deadeye gives +2 bonus to strike under planetary conditions. '(2)Tachyon Rifles ' Tachyons are physical particles with an imaginary mass. They travel backwards in time, at speeds greater than the speed of light. The Tachyeon rifle slows these to speeds below the speed of light, creating massive bursts of energy. These were theoretical weapons before the great cataclysm, and it is the Corporation's first Post-rifts weapons technology. These rifles are the mainstay of the infantry. Weight: 25lbs+ 15lbs power pack Range: 4000ft Damage: 2d6x10md Rate of Fire: Standard Clip: 6 blasts, and recharges in 1 full minute Price: this technology is rarely sold, and at no less than 1 million credits '(2)K-ATL-10 Anti-Tank Laser Rifle (Kitsune): Improved version of the ATL-7 developed after the anti-tank laser fell into the hands of the Kittani. The weapon has become very popular with Kittani soldiers as well as with individuals shopping the dimensional markets. A number of these weapons have found their way into the hands of the Gargoyles of Europe where they are considered terrifying by New German Republic military units. Luckily, the weapon still has the disadvantage of consuming a whole energy magazine each time it is fired. Weight: 22 lbs (9.97 kg) Mega-Damage: 3D6x10+40 Rate of Fire: Single shot Maximum Effective Range: 4000 feet (1200 meters) Payload: Single Shot per E-Clip Black Market/Market Cost: 250,000 to 300,000 (2) Naruni NE-2200 Fusion Pistol: This is one of the most powerful energy weapons ever constructed and is very popular. Fusion weapons are not available on Rifts Earth. The Naruni Fusion Weapons work much like plasma weapons but the material is even hotter. The spell impervious to fire will protect the target from the weapon but the weapon inflicts full damage against heat resistant materials. The gun uses powerful magnetic fields to contain and collapse the plasma until it reaches fusion. It then releases as a powerful bolt of particles. In an atmosphere, the beam travels down a path burned by a low powered laser. Weight: 5.5 lbs (2.5 kg) Mega Damage: 6D6+6 per single shot Rate of Fire: Single Shot only (No bursts) Maximum Effective Range: 800 feet (244 meters) Payload: 8 shots per short E-Clip or 12 shots per long E-Clip Market Cost: 35,000 credits (2) 14.5mm Penetrator The Penetrator is truly a monstrous weapon. Basically, this weapon is an armor buster, for taking out even the toughest of an over-the-shoulder position. It uses an advanced long-travel recoil absorption system, but even still, the recoil for this weapon is tremendous, and only the toughest troops can manage it. This weapon requires a minimum P.S. of 20 or an enhanced P.S. of 16, otherwise there is a penalty of -6 to strike when fired. Weight: 43 lbs. (19.3 kg). Damage: 1D4 x 100 S.D.C. Penetration Value: 7+. Effective Range: 3,280 feet (1000 meters) Rate of Fire: Single shot only. Payload: 7 round magazine. Cost: 63,000 (Highly Illegal) (2) Remington Tempest 7.62mm Machine Gun The Tempest is one of the most deadly light machine guns on the market. The rate of fire is so high that single rounds may not be fired. This weapon requires a minimum P.S. of 20 or an enhanced P.S. of 16, otherwise there is a penalty of -6 to strike when fired and is considered to be firing wild. Weight: 32 lbs. (14.4 kg). Damage: 6D6 per round. Fires bursts of 10 rounds which does 6D6 x 10, a burst of 30 rounds which does 6D6 x 30, or a burst of 50 rounds which does 6D6 x 50, or can do 6D6 x10 damage to a 20 foot area. Penetration Value: 6. Effective Range: 3,280 feet (1000 meters). Rate of Fire: Aimed, burst, or wild. Payload: 50 round magazine or belts or 100, 250, and 500. Cost: 65,000 (Highly Illegal). 20 reloads for each weapon held Category:Characters Created Category:Rifts Category:Palladium